The current research shows that the deposition of amyloid β-protein is closely related to the pathogenesis of Alzheimer's disease (AD). Therefore, the detection of amyloid β-protein and how to eliminate or reduce amyloid β-protein have become the focus of research. To further investigate or elimination amyloid β-protein, there is a need for a compound that specifically binds to amyloid β-protein.
With the development of neutron capture therapy technology, the use of neutron capture therapy to eliminate amyloid β-protein has higher targeting and better therapeutic effect, however, no compound has been found that can combine with the neutron capture therapy with the capable of specifically binding to amyloid β-protein.